now what
by laurenlovesyewww
Summary: B and E are dating. high school. they make a mistake. now what? AH BXE HEA it is rated M only because of lanugage!


HEY GUISE! SOOO THIS IS MY STORY SO LETS GET STARTED….

BPOV

This is it. I am shaking so fucking much I can't even think right now. This cannot be happening to me. To us. It just can't be. This happens to other people, ruins other people's lives. Not mine, not his, not _ours. _Oh god, there probably won't be an _ours_ anymore.

_ He will dump your stupid as fuck ass once you tell him that you are pregnant. _

No, do not think the word. Thinking the word makes it seem too real.

_Fuck, this is real, or at least it could be._

We had our whole lives planned out. With Edward, it didn't matter that we were only in high school; we knew that we were always going to be together. I hope this doesn't change that. I am the star volleyball player, and he's the star baseball player. We are both going to het scholarships to UCLA, and then he will go MLB. I will be a nurse and coach on the side, and when the time is right we will get married and start a family. In that order. Oh shit oh shit oh shit. This is going to change all of that, everything is backwards.

_OK, calm down. Think rationally. I am only a few days late, call him and tell him to come over. Tell him the news and if he runs, then he runs and I deal with it on my own. _

I walked over my cell, shaking with fear. I dialed the familiar number and it rang once.

"Hey baby girl. What's up?" Edward sounded too cheery. It made me want to puke.

"Um, Edward, can you come over to my house? It's kind of an emergency." I willed my voice to stay calm and was thankful when it did.

"Yeah, I'll be there in a minute beautiful girl" Edward said goodbye and hung up the phone. I passed the time by cleaning up my very messy room and digging out the tests I bought. I didn't take them yet because it was too scary and I wanted him to be there. I mean it is his kid and all.

_It could be his kid. Let's hope it isn't, at least not yet._

All too soon, there was a knock on my bedroom door.

"Come in," I called out and this time my voice shook. He opened the door and in walked the man I was in love with. He is 6 foot, has reddish blonde hair, green eyes, and is muscular.

_Let's just hope you didn't fuck everything up._

"Hey beautiful, what's wrong?" he asked me, looking concerned.

"Um, I don't know how to say this, so I am just going to come out and say it. I think there is a possibility that I may be pregnant. I am a few days late and I just wanted to let you know because if I am, you are the dad." There, that wasn't so bad. I looked over at him when I was done talking, and I was shocked with what I saw. He didn't look surprised. Not one bit. He looked like he was going to throw up, but he didn't look surprised.

_Well, no shit. He is your boyfriend; he should know when you get your period. It is the only time of the month he can't get it in. He probably has the date memorized by now. _

"Um, wow. Okay I don't know how to say this, but I am not really surprised. I mean I had a feeling. You haven't had your period for a while now. Have you taken a test? Let's not panic until you have taken a fucking test." Edward stated and immediately I felt a little better. At least he hasn't run yet.

"No, I haven't taken one yet; I was waiting for you to come over. I have one in the bathroom. I will take it now." I grabbed the bottle of water on my nightstand and I walked into the bathroom. I ripped open the box before turning it around and reading the instructions. I peed on the stick and walked out of the bathroom, all we had to do now was wait for three minutes.

"We have to wait for three minutes and then it will tell us if I am or not." I told Edward and he nodded silently. I could see the panic and worry in his features, and I knew it matched my own. Finally, after what seemed like forever, three minutes was up, and we both walked into the bathroom together. We picked up the stick, and I peeked at it.

_Pregnant. Well shit. Shit, fuck, fuck, shit, fuck. You are so screwed, and not in the sexual way. You are going to die like in mean girls. Wow, thanks Coach Clapp. Isn't that lovely? Even he knows that we are going to die. _

I coughed really loudly, and I could already feel the tears well up in my eyes. My life is ruined. Edward will leave me, I will never be able to play volleyball, I can never go to college to become a nurse, if I don't play college volleyball I won't be able to coach, and my parents are going to kill me. All of my friends will hate me, and I will have to be home schooled.

Even though all of these things are going on in my head, all I could think was that I wanted to keep the baby. I was not going to have an abortion or give it up for adoption. _Hell no._ I am going to keep it. I looked up t Edward, and he saw my tears. He looked down at me and wiped my tears away.

"Oh, baby girl, I know. I know this is horrible, it really fucking sucks. I know, but we are in this together. Nothing is going to change that, and all of the other stuff we planned? It will still happen. We are only juniors and we have already taken our ACTs. We will both still go to college, and I will still play baseball and you will still be a nurse. I don't know if you can play volleyball again, you will have to sit out the rest of your club season this year, but I don't see why you can't play next year if you still really wanted to. Baby, we can and will make this work." As he was saying this, I looked into his eyes the whole time. All they held we fear, love, comfort, and determination. Everything really was going to be okay. He wasn't leaving me.

"Babe, you just totally read my mind. I love you so much baby. You really won't leave me?" I asked him, hoping he would say he would stay with me and not run away.

"I will always be here with you. I love you too much to leave you. We will get through this, I promise." Suddenly, I knew everything was going to be okay.


End file.
